Nightmare
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: A one-shot parody of I'm a Coward, with two naughty spellcasters. Enjoy.


Nightmare  
  
All Yu-Gi-Oh characters don't belong to me. This is a one shot fic.  
  
Summery: Vanessa stays at Yugi to try to better her dueling skills. Due to the pratice, she ends up sleeping over...only to be rudely awaken by another spellcaster, who have a more greater sexual need than the Magician of Black Chaos does. Who is he?   
Couples: Slight Yugi x Yami, Vanessa x ????  
  
****  
  
Beautiful.  
  
She was a frail butterfly creature who only shows her true beauty when no one else is around and only creatures of the darkness were the only ones to see her.  
  
And to him, he was a creature of the darkness who enjoyed her company.  
  
So this weak little duelist was the one Chaos was after, yet never got a chance to claim her as his own. Could be that Chaos was loosing his charm among the women?  
  
Sure that leather cladded mage had pleased pratically almost female monster in this realm and the females loved him. He even tried to love some of his duelists. Few agreed, yet the tri-colored boy had someone else like him protecting the sweet delicasy.  
  
Thus leading Chaos to fall for a Master who fears being touched. Chaos did have some fun playing with the Master, yet did not claim her.  
  
He pushed strainds of his sliver hair aside as his eyes gleamed in gold.   
  
He was going to do what Chaos always failed in doing.  
  
He was going to claim the "Master" as his own.  
  
****  
  
She was looking at her cards while walking towards the shop. Her eyes were staring at the God Card and the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Never again. The God Card, it may not have an attack power...but sacrificing your life points or three creatures to the deity cain make the golden beast be the fireced creature ever played withing the game itself.  
  
Yet she had to play it, otherwise the person she was going to visit would had been dead and she would never stop blaming herself for letting this kid die, which is why she had to do it.  
  
Now she's scared. She has the power to sacrifice players to the deity. It was her own sanity that caused her to stop Ra, but killed off the darkness held in the golden eye. Yet why should she be scared?  
  
Her history dates that her ancestors sacrificed humans towards the God of the Sun all the time, virgins to be more percised. Their blood was so pure that the God was pleased with it that the Sun God became the main protector of the people. His symbol will always be a golden eagle who arises from the heavens.  
  
Kinda ironic that the remaing bloodline lies in a weak naive virgin lady?  
  
She then stopped looking at her cards and raised her head. She finally arrived at the place she was attended to go. She placed her deck back in her pocked as she entered the shop.  
  
****  
  
Yugi was looking over and checking the new cards they had in stock while his grandfather was placing away boxes behind him. The young tri-colored boy was so busy marking down cards, that he didn't noticed the door opening.  
  
She entered the shop, stopping at the cashier and noticing a card had fallen from Yugi's pile. She quietly knelt down to pick up the Duel Monster Card, only to stare at one of the new creatures in the game, a fushion creature.   
  
BLACK PALADIN  
Spellcaster/Fushion/Effect  
Attack: 2900  
Defense: 2400  
Dark Magician and Buster Blader  
Description: This monster can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you can negate the activation of 1 Spell Card and destroy the Spell Card by discarding 1 card from your hand. The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and in either player's graveyard.   
  
She felt almost hypnotized just by staring at grey green skin black armour cladded magician. She knew this creature had the same facial markings that Choas had as well. Those golden eyes stared at her, almost staring right through her.  
  
She thought she was staring at the Black Magician, yet it wasn't. Such a lovely card. Maybe she should kis...  
  
She shaked her head and snapped out of it. There was no way in hell she could afford this rare card. She finally stood up once more, holding the card between two fingers as she stared at the young boy at the counter.   
  
"Hey Yugi," she said, "you dropped a card."   
  
****  
  
She touch him. He almost had her...  
  
But she refused to do more.   
  
"So you want to get the Master," a voice chanted.  
  
The black armour mage turned around, noticing a leather cladded raven hair mage appearing and entering the room.  
  
"Chaos," he said.  
  
A grin was across the blue skinned mage face.   
  
"Well Blacky," the Magician of Black Chaos began, "if you can claim that pretty little Master yours, maybe I won't think as you as a weak magician."  
  
"You know I'm not weak," the Black Paladin replied as he stared at Chaos, "and I can easily defeat you without the aid of the dragons."  
  
"Then prove it. Claim that girl by bringing her over here and taking her."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do such a thing? I could be quite rough on her."  
  
"That's why I think you'll fail."   
  
Golden eyes flashed angerily back at violet ones.  
  
"I never fail," the Black Paladin said, "considered it to be done."  
  
****  
  
Cards were splatted all over the table. Two duelists were trading cards with one another, looking at each other's latest decks for some improvements.  
  
"You know," Yugi began while looking at "I still can believe that Duel Monsters is just a mere card game."  
  
"You're right Yugi," Vanessa said, "it is not more than just a card game."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
  
The young lady look up at the tri-colored hair boy. Her glasses seemed to reflected the image of the young boy on her glasses. She quietly pulled out from her chest pocket a single duel monster card.  
  
"Kid," Vanessa began, "during that duel with Pegasus, I have a card that showed me that this was not more than just a game. After battling him, Pegasus told me I should swear to protect this card and especially never give it to the hands of the Pharoah."  
  
"The Pharoah?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. He is the true creator of this game. Apparently, if he gets his hands on all three of them...the end will come. This card is one of the three."   
  
She then raised her hand, revealing the level 10 golden plated deity in front of the tri-colored hair boy. It was quite a beast with unknown attack power and unknown defense power. The boy couldn't get his eyes off that fierce, yet darkly lovely golden card.  
  
"I never seen such a card before..." Yugi said.  
  
"No one has," Vanessa replied, "the funny thing is I don't know who the Pharoah might be. So I'm stuck with this card for the rest of my life, or till the Pharoah is defeated."   
  
"I wish I could help you find the Pharoah, but I dunno who he is either."  
  
"That's all right, if I can defeat you in a duel...I think defeating the pharoah is no sweat."  
  
"Is that a challange?"  
  
"What do you think?" The young boy gave a devious grin as a reply.   
  
****  
  
Elsewhere, Yugi's granfather was busy and proud for his grandson's friend to come here, yet didn't noticed the two intruders who entered the game shop, dressed up as two spellcastors from the Duel Monsters card game.  
  
"So this is where master is," Chaos grinned, "I knew she had a knack for puzzles and riddles."   
  
"I sense two virgins here," Black Paladin replied as he held his staff.  
  
"Yes, two willing virgins to become our sex toys for today. Ra, just thinking about just makes me quite...hot."  
  
"I feel your pain, Soon, we will released our tensions."  
  
The grandfather then walked towards the counter to greet the two gentlemen.  
  
"Well," Yugi's grandfather began, "what can I do for you?"  
  
The Magician of Black Chaos then waved his hand, placing the old man in a quite slumber. The grabdfather fell quietly onto the counter, as if he was just a little baby.  
  
"Not much," Chaos replied, "expect allowing us to have fun with your grandson."  
  
The two spellcastors left the old man, in search for those two virgins to "play with".  
  
****  
  
"I play Flute of Summoning Dragon onto my Lord of D," Vanessa began, "and bring out Hyozanryu and Ryu-Ran in defense mode. Also activating my magic card, GraveKeeper's Servant. Finally, I sacrifice my Lord of D to bring out Chaos Command Magician, in attack mode and he shall attack your face down monster."  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Van," Yugi said, "cause I reveal Cyber Jar."   
  
"Well, my Chaos Command Magician stays cause he negates the affects of creatures that want to destroy him, but my dragons go bye-bye. And we both draw out five cards from our deck to bring our creatures level 4 or less onto the field."  
  
"Which is good cause I can now sacrifice two of my monsters I already picked up, Celtic Guardian and Feral Imp to bring out Buster Blader in attack mode."  
  
"Erk."  
  
"And since you have Hyozanryu, Ryu-ran, Petit Dragon, and Kouromi Dragon in your graveyard, Buster Blader attack increases by 2000 points, which makes him have 4600 attack power and of course, I'll make him attack your Chaos Commamd Magician."  
  
"Fuu! You activated my trap card, Reverse Trap! Which causes him to loose 500 attack power for ever dragon in my graveyard. So your Buster Blader is not at 4800, but at 600 instead."  
  
"Vanessa, I think you're finally starting to act like a true duelist."  
  
"You really think so? Then I'm really sorry to do this. Go! Chaos Command Magician! Go attack Yugi's Buster Blader who's at 600!"  
  
Before anything could happen, a gust of wind broke loose and fluttered all the cards all over the place. Vanessa and Yugi began picking up their cards. As they done so, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Yugi, holding the young teenager as if he was just a mere child.   
  
Vanessa had managed to get her entire deck with her.  
  
"Nee Yugi," a voice purred, "tell me why Yami waits so long to claim you when I can claim you right now." His right hand began ruffling Yugi's hair while his left hand held onto his staff and is arm was around Yugi's waist.   
  
The boy was slightly confused of what Chaos was talking about? What did the leather cladded mage mean by "claiming him"?  
  
Yet Chaos didn't do nothing else to Yugi...because a Chaos Command Magician wearing a black pendant aimed his staff at the Magician of Black Chaos, ready to attack him.  
  
"I heard you were a sex freak Chaos," Chaos Command Magician muttered, "but you disgust me when you want to take the innocence of a child."   
  
"But I'm 17 years old," Yugi began, "and I heard on some talk shows that there are kids younger than me having sexual intercourse."   
  
"Blame the bloody Pharoah!" Chaos cried, "If he wasn't such a dick to the Black Magician 5,000 years ago, perhaps I would have my sex with him and be done with it, but I'll think I'll fuck little Yugi over here since he does remind me of the Pharoah, but much cuter."  
  
"HEY!!" Vanessa yelled, "We got a kid here, so knock it off with the langugue!!!"   
  
"And I have heard worse when Jounouchi and Seto fight during school," Yugi muttered.  
  
Chaos nuzzled tighter onto Yugi, causing the Chaos Command Magician to be in quite a problem for if he attacks, he shall hurt the young boy as well.   
  
"Don't worry Master," Chaos began as he started to lick and nibble "while I play with this one, I left someone else to play with you."  
  
"Someone else?" Vanessa asked.  
  
Chaos didn't reply. Instead, a magical blast appeared to knock out the Choas Command Magician. Before Vanessa could even react to it, she was grabbed and pulled into a portal that lead to where the monsters of this game dwell.   
  
All Vanessa could see was a black blur with golden lining.  
  
"Vanes!" Yugi cried out.  
  
"Have fun, you two!" Chaos grinned as he began to start having his "fun" with the violet eye tri-colored hair boy. He moved his fingers to others areas in attempt to removed Yugi's school uniform, while keeping the boy still in in his arms. Choas wasn't going to hurt Yugi, much.  
  
Yet somehow, when Chaos's fingers touched the boy's puzzle relic that was on his neck...the puzzle emitted a golden light, envoking the legendary spirit inside the puzzle, and sent the chaotic mage flying across the room.  
  
The magician was wincing in the corner, trying to lick away his wounds. Another entity had appeared in the room. Crisom eyes glaring at the fallen blue skinned mage. He was almost a replica of Yugi, except slightly taller, matured, and tanned skinned.   
  
He was willing to destroy Chaos if he dared even touched his precious light.   
  
"Yami!" Yugi cried.  
  
Yami turn around and knelt down as the seated Yugi.  
  
"Did he hurt you in any way?" Yami asked.  
  
"Nope," Yugi replied, "but he was licking my neck and tried placing his hands underneath my clothing. I wonder why Chaos was doing that for."  
  
The crisom tan skinned tri-colored teen placed a hand on top of Yugi's head, giving a small smile as he looked into those large violet eyes.  
  
Sure, Yugi was just the age, yet his features and attitude almost seemed like Yugi was just a simple innocent child.  
  
****  
  
Head hurts. So tired...  
  
The young lady tried to open her eyes. Her glasses were stuck to her face as she slowly sat up. She felt as if she was sitting on a bed. She couldn't tell what she was sitting on...  
  
Everything was dark, covered in pitch black.  
  
"Beautiful as a butterfly," a voice chanted, "come to me, oh precious butterfly. I await to confort you in these arms of mine, my lovely fragile butterfly..."  
  
Butterfly was what part of her name meant in Greak. Her full name in Greak meant "Butterfly of Hope", but...  
  
No onw knew that. Plus she wasn't as lovely as one of the papillions displayed in the botanical gardens. She looked more like a weed than a butterfly. So who the hell was calling her that?!   
  
She turned around, noticing a set of golden eyes staring right in her lazy brown eyes, piercing right through her soul.  
  
"W-who..." Vanessa stuttered, "who...are you?!!! What do you want with me?!!!"  
  
The owner of those eyes approached the glasses wearing messy long brown haired girl. She crept back as her back was pressed to the headboard as she was faced to face with...  
  
Black Magician?!   
  
No, it couldn't be him. Most Black Magicians are either green skinned, long blonde hair, with blue armour and red rims. Or tanned skinned, with silver hair, and red armour. Or even violet eyes with matching long hair and armour. Yet all magicians had the emerald coated staff with them.  
  
Yet this one, with golden eyes, black marking coming from his eyes, long silver hair, green skinned, and black armour that was emborded with green gemstones along with gold trimmings. His staff was more like a fierced trident than a magical wand.   
  
"This monster can only be Special Summoned by a Fusion Summon," as Vanessa began to recall the description and it was playing back like a voice her head, "as long as this card remains face up on the field, you can negate the activation of 1 Spell Card and destroy the Spell Card by discarding 1 card from your hand...."   
  
But what on a sec!! Yugi only played a Buster Blader in the duel! He never summoned his Black Magician and Polymerization so that both of creatures could create...  
  
Unless...  
  
"Cute girl," he said as he looked towards her and having his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Uh..." Vanessa began, "I'm glad you think that, Mr. Paladin sir...but I got a duel to finish, so if you be nicely to remove your hands and bring me back to the light world, then maybe I could finish the duel with Yugi."  
  
He then removed his arms off of her, only to reveal he held her entire deck, which included the golden deity within it, with his right   
  
"But won't you be needing this to duel, Master?" he asked.  
  
"My deck!!!" Vanessa cried, "Please give it back!!!"  
  
She quickly tried to make a grab for her deck, yet the Black Paladin made it quite sure it was out of this mortal's reach.  
  
Golden eyes glimmered back at dull brown ones.  
  
"I may easily destroy these petty cards with one single spell," the Black Paladin began, "and once a card is destroyed...so are the creatures in it as well, and I'm sure you don't want your creatures to be destroyed too, do you?"  
  
"No sir," Vanessa replied.  
  
"But I'm willing to give them back to you, with no harm done, only if..."  
  
"Only if?"  
  
"You willing to allow me to be your first."  
  
"First? First in what?" She looked at the paladin in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
The paladin crept closer as Vanessa pressed her back harder onto the headboard. He then cupped her chin in his hand, making her stare straight into his golden eyes.  
  
"The first one to love you," the Black Padalin said, "love you like no one else had ever before, my butterfly."  
  
Love?! She felt his other hand crepting up her jeans, unbutting her jeans and slowly unzipping them. She quickly began to turn her attention to what this mage was doing. I mean, why the hell was he unzipping her jears for?!! She tried to get away, but his hand that was cupping her chin quickly aided the other hand in pulling down her jeans towards her ankles.  
  
He stopped and began to remove his armour, placing it onto the floor near the bed and leaving him wearing his black robe.  
  
"What's going on?!" Vanessa asked, "What are you doing?!!"  
  
"Stay still butterfly," the Black Paladin said, "this may hurt since you're a virgin, but I know you'll end up wanting more of it."  
  
"More?"  
  
Darkness was the only thing that was touching her. All she could see was a set of golden eyes. All she could feel was darkness caressing her, touching her in places she was always told were "wrong" to touch. The touching was gentle as silk curtains. It made her feel so week, so vunerable, so...  
  
So cowardlike.  
  
She couldn't move. What was this powerful spellcaster doing to her?!  
  
"It'll be all right," the paladin began as he confronted with gentle words she needed to hear (yet not discussing his true intentions with the "Master"), "I am not here to hurt you. Just relax, like a good little girl...my butterfly."   
  
She gave out a slight whimper as she stayed still on the bed...hoping this was just a nightmare.   
  
****  
  
Chaos was sitting on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
The smell of someone making out had waken the magician back to his sense. Some monsters thought that Chaos' addiction to sex was just as worse and an Inccubus' addiction to sex. Maybe being sexually frustraited for 5,000 and not having a good screw with someone with royal blood may had cause this "hunger for sex".   
  
Perhaps the Black Paladin finally got his Mast...  
  
"Y-YAMI!!!!!" a voice cried from upstairs.  
  
Chaos quickly cocked his herd towards the direction of where that charming cry of extascy came from. With a slight chant of another spell, he created a window that could pear into the rooms that inhabited people...doing their mating rituals.  
  
Well, he'll be damned.   
  
Guess the 5,000 pharoah wasn't the horny little bastard he used to be after all.  
  
It was that kid all along.  
  
The cute childlike naive tri-colored hair litte kid used his "sweet innocent act" to seduce the pharoah as his sex toy. And now, that little pest had the ancient spirit pleasing the young teen all over the place.  
  
Cute. Perhaps, he could enlisted the boy as his apprentance. Far better than the Black Magician Girl, and much cuter too.  
  
So, Chaos had two options. One was to watch in desire as a kid made that pharoah into his little slut in one night and forget all about it the following day.  
  
Or two, head back to the Shadow realm and watched how Black Paladin deals with the ladies. Everything the Magician of Black Chaos knew of being a ladies man, pimping, seducing new lovers, hunting for sex, testing out the latest sex toys, and getting into a bondage fetish was all learned by the Black Paladin.   
  
He was probably the best teacher Chaos ever had, even better than the God of Chaos, Set, himself.  
  
Whatever which one he was going to be the audiance for, Chaos needed one certain thing to make this into a delightful showing....  
  
Popcorn.   
  
****  
  
The info of the Black Paladin was taken from the actual description on the card itself, which I want to have.  
  
I thought it would be amusing to have a greater pervert than Chaos in here.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
